filmy_samurajskiefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kinnosuke NAKAMURA / YOROZUYA
Japoński aktor teatralny, filmowy i telewizyjny, (znany najpierw jako NAKAMURA Kin'nosuke 中村錦之助, a następnie jako YOROZUYA Kinnosuke 萬屋錦之介). Urodził się 20 listopada 1932, a zmarł 10 marca 1997. Wystąpił w ponad 140 produkcjach filmowych i telewizyjnych, z których prawie wszystkie należały do gatunku historycznego jidai-geki, a spośród nich większość stanowiły typowe filmy samurajskie. W latach 1950-1980 był jednym z najpopularniejszych aktorów teatralnych, filmowych i telewizyjnych w swoim kraju. Kariera aktorska Urodzony w rodzinie aktorów teatru kabuki (jako Kin'ichi OGAWA ), od dziecka był zżyty z deskami scenicznymi. Specjalizował się w rolach onnagata, czyli mężczyzn odtwarzających role żeńskie w tym teatrze. Pomimo sukcesów i wielkiego powodzenia wśród fanów, szybko porzucił teatr dla filmu. Niemal natychmiast stał się popularnym aktorem młodzieżowym. Na początku nie były to jeszcze role o jakich Kinnosuke marzył od dziecka, jednak z początkiem lat 60-tych zaczął kreować postacie do jakich czuł szczególny sentyment: bohaterów narodowych (np. Sakamoto Ryoma), mistrzów szermierki (np. Miyamoto Musashi, Yagyu Munenori, Ogami Ittō), dowódców wojskowych (np. Minamoto no Yoshitsune, Takeda Shingen) i przywódców politycznych (np. Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyori, czy siogunowie Tokugawa). Kiedy wreszcie Kinnosuke Nakamura zaczął w takich rolach występować od razu znalazł się w gronie aktorów najczęściej angażowanych do filmów jidai-geki i chanbara. Przyczyniły się do tego nie tylko jego doskonała gra aktorska, ale również umiejętność władania mieczem i innymi rodzajami broni samurajskiej. Szczyty sławy przyniosła mu rola Miyamoto Musashiego, którego zagrał we wszystkich 6 częściach filmowej sagi Tomu UCHIDY (w latach 1962-1965 oraz raz jeszcze w roku 1971). Filmy te nosiły wspólny tytuł Miyamoto Musashi, różniący się tylko podtytułami. W roku 1981 nakręcił 13-odcinkowy serial o Musashim (serial ten był emitowany w polskiej telewizji w roku 1985). W latach 1950-1980 był jednym z najpopularniejszych japońskich aktorów filmowych i telewizyjnych. Pod tym względem mogli z nim się równać tylko Raizō ICHIKAWA, Shintarō KATSU, czy Hashizō OKAWA. Nakamura występował często u boku aktorów japońskich bardziej popularnych na Zachodzie, niż we własnym kraju; z Toshirō MIFUNE (10 filmów razem) grał np. w filmach Samurajskie chorągwie (jap. Furin Kazan, 1969), Shinsengumi: Band of Assassins (jap. Shinsengumi, 1969), czy The Ambush: Incident at Blood Pass (jap. Machibuse, 1970); z Tatsuyą NAKADAIEM (5 filmów razem) zagrał np. w filmach Honor samuraja (jap. Goyokin,1969), Portrait of Hell (jap Jigokuhen,1969) i Ambitious (jap. Bakumatsu, 1970). Ostatnim wielkim sukcesem aktorskim Kinnosuke była drugoplanowa rola w filmie Sen-no Rikyu (reż. Kei KUMAI ,1989), za którą zdobył nominację do japońskiego Oskara w roku 1990. Nagrody filmowe Dwukrotnie przyznano mu japońskiego Oskara za całokształt pracy aktorskiej: w roku 1996 oraz w 1998, pośmiertnie. Alias W roku 1971 Kinnosuke zmienił nazwisko z NAKAMURA na YOROZUYA. Studio filmowe NAKAMURA PRODUCTION Wirtuozeria z jaką Kinnosuke odgrywał bohaterów historycznych i samurajskich wojowników przyniosły mu nie tylko sławę aktorską, ale również zapewniły fundusze umożliwiające utworzenie własnego studia filmowego w 1968 r. Mógł wówczas próbować realizacji nowych tematów i poszerzać tradycyjne formy jidai-geki, które w jego interpretacji były bardzo realistyczne: z krwawymi scenami walk na miecze i seppuku. Rozpoczął przygotowania własnych seriali filmowych, jak Haru no sakamichi (ang. Spring Slope) oraz Kozure Okami (ang. Lone Wolf & Child). W latach 1973-1976 realizował własną TV wersję sagi o Ogami Ittō, Samotnym Wilku z Dzieckiem (Lone Wolf & Child), o roninie wędrującym po Japonii z synkiem wożonym na wózku. Ta mangowa historyjka Kazuo KOIKE i Gosekiego KOJIMY znacznie bardziej znana jest świecie jako kilkuczęściowy film o tym samym tytule, tyle że z Tomisaburo WAKAYAMĄ w roli głównej. Natomiast w Japonii to właśnie telewizyjny serial z Kinnosuke w tej roli cieszył się znacznie większym powodzeniem ... Choroba aktora W roku 1982 aktora tego spotkało nieszczęście: zachorował na miastenię. Jest to choroba przewlekła charakteryzująca się nużliwością (szybkim zmęczeniem i osłabieniem) mięśni szkieletowych. Stan aktora był tak ciężki, że nawet oczu nie mógł sam otwierać! W dwa lata później jakimś cudem udało mu się pokonać tę chorobę, jednak zanim to nastąpiło jego wytwórnia zdążyła zbankrutować. W roku 1986 przeszedł operację w związku z rakiem gardła. Zabieg ten miał zapobiec całkowitej utracie głosu, co miało mu umożliwić powrót do filmu. Kinnosuke Nakamura/Yorozuya zmarł 10 marca 1997 roku na zapalenie płuc. UWAGA! Jest to streszczenie znacznie szerszego, 4-częściowego artykułu opisującego biografię i dokonania tego aktora Kinnosuke NAKAMURY/YOROZUI w szczegółach i z licznymi ilustracjami). Cykl ten jest opublikowany na blogu tematycznym FILM SAMURAJSKI ]--KenShin 17:52, cze 12, 2014 (UTC) Wybrana filmografia UWAGA! Poszczególne pozycje podawane są w porządku następującym: (rok prod.) oryginalny tytuł japoński, transkrypcja tytułu na alfabet łaciński | tytuł anglojęzyczny | tytuł polskojęzyczny (reżyser) - rola aktora w filmie Filmy kinowe z udziałem tego aktora - cz. 1 (te , w których występuje pod nazwiskiem NAKAMURA) *(1956) 赤穂浪士　天の巻　地の巻 Akō rōshi - ten no maki; chi no maki (reż. Sadatsugu MATSUDA) – jako Shōzaemon Oyamada *(1956) 新諸国物語　七つの誓い　黒水仙の巻 Shin shokoku monogatari nanatsu no chikai: Kuro Suisen no Kan | Seven Vows, The – Part 1- 3 (reż. Yasushi SASAKI) *(1957) 任侠清水港 Ninkyo Shimizu-minato | Port of Honor (reż. Sadatsugu MATSUDA) *(1957) 源氏九郎颯爽記　濡れ髪二刀流 Genji Kurō sassōki: Nurekami nitōryū | Tales of Young Genji Kuro 1 (reż. Tai KATO) *(1957) 隼人族の叛乱 Hayatozoku no hanran | Rebellion (reż. Sadatsugu MATSUDA) *(1957) 大菩薩峠 Daibosatsu tōge | Souls in the Moonlight – (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) - jako Uzuki Hyoma *(1957) ゆうれい船　怒濤篇 Yūreisen: Kōhen | Ghost Ship 1 & 2 (reż. Sadatsugu MATSUDA) – jako Jirōmaru *(1958) 任侠東海道 Ninkyo Tokaido | A Chivalrous Spirit (reż. Sadatsugu MATSUDA) – jako Onikichi *(1958) おしどり駕籠 Oshidori kago | A Bull's Eye for Love (reż. Masahiro MAKINO) - jako Genta/Young Lord Genjirō *(1958) 源氏九郎颯爽記　白狐二刀流 Genji Kurō sassōki: Shirokitsune nitōryū | Tales of Young Genji Kuro 2 – (reż. Tai KATO) *(1958) 風と女と旅鴉 Kaze to onna to tabigarasu | Wind, Woman and Road (reż. Tai KATO) – jako Ginji *(1958) 大菩薩峠　第二部 Daibosatsu tōge - dai ni bu | Souls in the Moonlight 2 (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) *(1958) 清水港の名物男　遠州森の石松 Shimizu Minato no meibutso otoko: Enshūmori no Ishimatsu (reż. Masahiro MAKINO) *(1958) 剣は知っていた　紅顔無双流 Ken wa shitte ita: Kogan musoryu | Sword and Love AKA The Sword Knows (reż. Kokichi UCHIDE) – jako Kyuonosuke Mayudono *(1958) 隠密七生記 Onmitsu shichishoki | Abandoned Swords (reż. Sadatsugu MATSUDA) *(1959) 殿さま弥次喜多　捕物道中 Tonosama Yajikita torimono dochu | Lords and Pirates (reż. Tadashi SAWASHIMA) *(1959) 忠臣蔵　桜花の巻　菊花の巻 Chushingura: ouka no maki, kikka no maki | The 47 Masterless Samurai AKA The Great Avengers (reż. Sadatsugu MATSUDA) *(1959) 美男城 Binan-jō | The Forbidden Castle (reż. Yasushi SASAKI) *(1959) 大菩薩峠　完結篇 Daibosatsu tōge - Kanketsu-hen | Souls in the Moonlight 3 (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) *(1959) 独眼竜政宗 Dokuganryu Masamune | Hawk of the North (reż. Toshikazu KŌNO) *(1959) 水戸黄門　天下の副将軍 Mito Komon: Tenka no fuka-shogun | Lord Mito 2 AKA Shogun Travels Incognito (reż. Sadatsugu MATSUDA) *(1959) 浪花の恋の物語 Naniwa no koi no monogatari | Chikamatsu's Love in Osaka (reż. reż. Tomu UCHIDA) – jako Chubei Kameya *(1959) 風雲児　織田信長 Fuunji Oda Nobunaga | Oda Nobunaga - The Lucky Adventurer (reż. Toshikazu KŌNO) *(1960) 任侠中仙道 Ninkyō Nakasendō | Road of Chivalry (reż. Sadatsugu MATSUDA) *(1960) 殿さま弥次喜多 Tonosama - Yaji kita | Samurai Vagabond AKA Diary of a Wandering Lord (reż. Tadashi SAWASHIMA) *(1960) 弥太郎笠 Yatarō gasa | Yataro's Sedge Hat AKA Story of Yataro AKA Yakuza of Ina (reż. Masahiro MAKINO) *(1960) Abarenbo kyodai | Unwieldy Brothers (reż. Tadashi SAWASHIMA) – jako Lord of Wakaba Castle *(1960) 親鸞 Shinran | Story of Shinran, the Priest (reż. Tomotaka TASAKA) – jako Shinran (1960) 水戸黄門 Mito komon | Lord Mito 3 (reż. Sadatsugu MATSUDA) *(1960) 続親鸞 Zoku Shinran | Story of Shinran, the Priest, part 2 (reż. Tomotaka TASAKA) *(1961) 赤穂浪士 Akō Rōshi | Ako Roshi (reż. Sadatsugu MATSUDA) – jako Wakisaka *(1961) 宮本武蔵 Miyamoto Musashi | Musashi Miyamoto 1: Zen and Sword (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) – jako Takezo/Miyamoto Musashi *(1961) 江戸っ子繁昌記 Edokko hanjōki | Story of Wealth of an Edo Citizen AKA Edo Prosperity (reż. Masahiro MAKINO) *(1961) 反逆児 Hangyakuji | Conspirator (reż. Daisuke ITŌ) – jako Tokugawa Nobuyasu *(1962) 瞼の母 Mabuta no haha | In Search of Mother (reż. Tai KATO) - jako Banba no Chutaro *(1962) 源氏九郎颯爽記　秘剣揚羽の蝶 Genji Kurō sassōki: Hiken ageha no chō | Tales of Young Genji Kuro 3 AKA Secret Sword of the Butterfly (reż. Daisuke ITŌ) *(1962) 千姫と秀頼 Sen-hime to Hideyori | Princess Sen and Hideyori (reż. Masahiro MAKINO) – jako Hideyori Toyotomi *(1962) ちいさこべ　第一部 Chiisakobe | Carpenter and Children (reż. Tomotaka TASAKA) – jako Shigetsugu *(1962) 宮本武蔵　般若坂の決斗 Miyamoto Musashi: Hannyazaka no ketto | Musashi Miyamoto 2: Duel at Devil's Mask Pass (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) – jako Takezo/Miyamoto Musashi *(1963) 武士道残酷物語 Bushidō zankoku monogatari | Bushido: The Cruel Code of the Samurai AKA Bushido, Samurai Saga (reż. Tadashi IMAI) - w 8 rolach: jako Jirozaemon/Iikura/Sajiemon/Kyutaro/Shuzo/Shingo/Osamu/Susumu *(1963) 真田風雲録 Sanada fuunroku　| Brave Records of the Sanada Clan Sasuke AKA Sasuke and His Comedians| (reż. Tai KATO) - jako Sasuke *(1963) 宮本武蔵　二刀流開眼 Miyamoto Musashi: Nitōryu kaigen | Musashi Miyamoto 3: Birth of the Two-Sword Style AKA Two-Sword Fencing Is Born (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) – jako Miyamoto Musashi *(1963) 関の弥太ッぺ Seki no yatappe | Yakuza from Seki AKA Samurai and Orphans AKA Yakuza of Seki (reż. Kosaku YAMASHITA) *(1964) 宮本武蔵　一乗寺の決斗 Miyamoto Musashi: Ichijoji no ketto | Musashi Miyamoto 4: Duel at Ichijoji Temple (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) – jako Miyamoto Musashi *(1964) 日本侠客伝 Nihon kyokaku-den | Tales of Chilvary in Japan (reż. Masahiro MAKINO) *(1964) 仇討 Adauchi Adauchi | Revenge AKA Vendetta (reż. Tadashi IMAI) – jako Shinpachi Ezaki *(1965) 徳川家康 Tokugawa Ieyasu | Story of (reż. Daisuke ITŌ) – jako Ieyasu Tokugawa *(1965) 股旅三人やくざ Matatabi san-nin yakuza | Three Yakuza (reż. Tadashi SAWASHIMA) *(1965) 宮本武蔵　巌流島の決斗 Miyamoto Musashi: Ganryū-jima no kettō | Musashi Miyamoto 5: The Final Duel AKA Miyamoto Musashi: Ganryû-jima no kettô (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) – jako Miyamoto Musashi *(1965) 花と龍 Hana to ryu | The Flower and the Dragon (reż. Kosaku YAMASHITA) *(1966) 沓掛時次郎　遊侠一匹 Kutsukake Tokijiro - yukyo ippiki | One Man of the Gambler's Code AKA Tokijiro of Kutsukake (reż. Tai KATO) *(1966) 丹下左膳　飛燕居合斬り Tange Sazen: Hien iaigiri | Tange Sazen: The Secret of the Urn (reż. Hideo GOSHA) – jako Samanosuke/Tange Sazen *(1968) 祇園祭 Gion matsuri | The Day of the Sun Rose (reż. T. YAMAUCHI & Daisuke ITŌ) – jako Shinkichi (1969) 風林火山 Fūrin kazan | Samurai Banners AKA Samurai Banners | Samurajskie chorągwie (reż. Hiroshi INAGAKI) – jako Takeda Shingen *(1969) 御用金 Goyōkin | Official Gold AKA Steel Edge of Revenge | Honor samuraja (reż. Hideo GOSHA) – jako Samon Fujimaki *(1969) 尻啖え孫市 Shirikurae Magoichi | The Magoichi Saga (reż. Kenji MISUMI) – jako Magoichi Saika *(1969) 地獄変 Jigokuhen | Portrait of Hell (reż. Shirō TOYODA) – jako Lord Hosokawa *(1969) 新選組 Shinsengumi | Shinsengumi: Assassins of Honor (reż. Tadashi SAWASHIMA) – jako Fujita Arima *(1970) 幕末 Bakumatsu | The Ambitious (reż. Daisuke ITŌ) - jako Ryoma Sakamoto *(1970) 待ち伏せ Machibuse | Incident at Blood Pass AKA The Ambush (reż. Hiroshi INAGAKI) – jako Heima Ibuki *(1971) 真剣勝負 Shinken shobu | Miyamoto Musashi VI AKA Swords of Death (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) – jako Miyamoto Musashi Filmy kinowe z udziałem tego aktora - cz. 2 (te, w których występuje pod zmienionym nazwiskiem, jako YOROZUYA) *(1978) 柳生一族の陰謀 Yagyū ichizoku no inbō | Shogun's Samurai | Intryga klanu Yagyu (reż. Kinji FUKASAKU) – jako Yagyu Tajima *(1978) 赤穂城断絶 Akō-jō danzetsu | Fall of Ako Castle | 47 mieczy – upadek zamku Ako (reż. Kinji FUKASAKU) – jako Kuranosuke Oishi *(1979) 真田幸村の謀略 Sanada Yukimura no bouryaku | The Shogun Assassins | Zabić szoguna! (reż. Sadao NAKAJIMA) – jako Ieyasu Tokugawa *(1980) 徳川一族の崩壊 Tokugawa ichizoku no hōkai | Shogun’s Destiny (reż. reż. Kosaku YAMASHITA) - jako Matsudaira Katamori, daimyō z Aizu) *(1981) 仕掛人梅安 Shikake-nin Baian (reż. Yasuo FURUHATA) - jako Baian Fujieda *(1989) 千利休　本覺坊遺文 Sen no Rikyu: Honkakubō ibun | Death of a Tea Master (reż. Kei KUMAI) - jako Urakusai Oda Cykle filmowe i seriale TV z udziałem NAKAMURY/YOROZUI Cykle filmów kinowych Cykl filmów pt. “Shin shokoku monogatari fuefuki dōji” w reż. Ryo HAGIWARA *(1954) 新諸国物語　笛吹童子　第一部どくろの旗 Shin shokoku monogatari fuefuki dōji daiichibu *(1954) 新諸国物語　笛吹童子　第二部幼術の闘争 Shin shokoku monogatari fuefuki dōji dainibu | Clan Revival *(1954) 新諸国物語　笛吹童子　第三部満月城の凱歌 Shin shokoku monogatari fuefuki dōji daisanbu Cykl filmów pt. “Shin shokoku monogatari beni kujaku” | Red Peacock *(1954) 新諸国物語　紅孔雀　第一篇 Shin shokoku monogatari, benikujaku dai-ippen: Nachi no kotengu Shinshokoku monogatari, benikujaku dai-ippen: Nachi no kotengu | Red Peacock: Tengu Child *(1955) 新諸国物語　紅孔雀　第二篇　呪いの魔笛 Shin shokoku monogatari beni kujaku dai-nibu hen | Red Peacock: Curse of the Magic Flute *(1955) 新諸国物語　紅孔雀　第三篇　月の白骨城 Shin shokoku monogatari beni kujaku dai-sanbu hen | Red Peacock: The Month of Castle Skeleton *(1955) 新諸国物語　紅孔雀　第四篇　剣盲浮寝丸 Shin shokoku monogatari beni kujaku dai-yonhen | Red Peacock: The Blind Sword *(1955) 新諸国物語　紅孔雀　完結篇　廃墟の秘宝 Shin shokoku monogatari beni kujaku kanketsuhen | Red Peacock: Treasure of the Ruins Cykl filmów o Isshinie Tasuke (szlachetnym rybaku z Edo): *(1958) 江戸の名物男　一心太助 | Noble Tasuke (reż. Tadashi SAWASHIMA) *(1958) 一心太助　天下の一大事 Isshin Tasuke - Tenka no ichidaiji | Noble Tasuke: A World in Danger AKA The Town Hero (reż. Tadashi SAWASHIMA) – jako Isshin Tasuke/Tokugawa Iemitsu *(1961) 家光と彦左と一心太助 Iyemitsu to Hikoza to Isshin Tasuke | The Shogun and the Fishmonger (reż. Tadashi SAWASHIMA) *(1963) 一心太助　男一匹道中記 Isshin Tasuke: Otoko ippiki dochuki Cykl filmów o historycznym szefie yakuza (ō-yabun) - jako Jirochō no Shimazu : *(1960) 若き日の次郎長　東海の顔役 Tōkai no kaoyaku | Great Men of the Tokaido (reż. Masahiro MAKINO) *(1961) 若き日の次郎長　東海一の若親分 Tokai ichi no waka oyabun | Days of Young Jirocho: Boss of Tokai (reż. Masahiro MAKINO) *(1962) 次郎長と小天狗　殴り込み甲州路 Jirochō to kotengu: nagurikomi kōshūji | A Revengeful Raid (reż. Masahiro MAKINO) Cykl filmów o Miyamoto Musashim (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) - Nakamura w roli Takezo/Miyamoto Musashi *(1961) 宮本武蔵 Miyamoto Musashi | Musashi Miyamoto 1: Zen and Sword (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) *(1962) 宮本武蔵　般若坂の決斗 Miyamoto Musashi 2: Hannyazaka no ketto | Musashi Miyamoto 2: Duel at Devil's Mask Pass (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) *(1963) 宮本武蔵　二刀流開眼 Miyamoto Musashi 3: Nitōryu kaigen | Musashi Miyamoto 3: Birth of the Two-Sword Style AKA Two-Sword Fencing Is Born (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) * (1964) 宮本武蔵　一乗寺の決斗 Miyamoto Musashi 4: Ichijoji no ketto | Musashi Miyamoto 4: Duel at Ichijoji Temple (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) *(1965) 宮本武蔵　巌流島の決斗 Miyamoto Musashi 5: Ganryū-jima no kettō | Musashi Miyamoto 5: The Final Duel AKA Miyamoto Musashi: Ganryû-jima no kettô (reż. Tomu UCHIDA) UWAGA! Istnieje jeszcze jeden film, również w reż. Tomu UCHIDY i z Nakamurą w roli Musashiego , ale jest to film TV, który nie należy do powyższego cyklu: *(1971) 真剣勝負 Shinken shobu | Miyamoto Musashi AKA Swords of Death Seriale TV z udziałem Kinnosuke Nakamury/Yorozui *(1973-1976) Lone Wolf & Cub (32 odcinki) – jako Ittō Ogami *(1981) Sorekara no Musashi – (13 odcinków); ten serial był wyświetlany w Polsce w roku 1985 pt. Musashi *(1983-1986) Lone Wolf & Cub (5 odcinków) – jako Ittō Ogami Linki zewnętrzne (polskojęzyczne) *FilmWeb *Film samurajski (blog tematyczny) - cz.1 , cz.2 , cz.3 , cz.4 Linki zewnętrzne (obcojęzyczne) *Wikipedia anglojęzyczna *Wikipedia japońska *JMDb *IMDb *MUBI *Samurai DVD (aktualnie dostępne filmy z tym aktorem)